


Wenn Babys wachsen (Loki, Frigga, Odin)

by Shandu



Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [12]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Childhood, Height Differences, Kidnapping, Odin makes a mistake
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Klein geboren zu sein bedeutet nicht, das man für immer klein bleibt und damit dürfte Loki der größte je lebende "Ase" sein.
Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668082
Kudos: 5





	Wenn Babys wachsen (Loki, Frigga, Odin)

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe mich einfach mal gefragt, was wenn Loki nicht klein für einen Jotun wäre? Wenn er ganz normal wäre? Eisbärbabys sind bei der Geburt auch winzig und nur 4-9hundert Gramm schwer und innerhalb von 3 Jahren werden sie zu den größten Landraubtieren

"Bei den Nornen Odin. Er ist ja so winzig! Bist du wirklich sicher das es das Kind eines Jotun ist?“ Fasziniert wiegte Frigga das Baby in ihren Armen. Es war kaum halb so groß und schwer wie Thor bei seiner Geburt. Odin bejahte ihre Frage und entfernte zum Beweis die Illusion heller Haut und grüner Augen.  
Blinzelnd sah Frigga auf das nunmehr winzige blaue Baby herab, welches sie leise gurrend mit roten Äugelein ansah. Kaum Vorstellbar dass es von einer Rasse abstammen sollte, die zwischen zweieinhalb und drei Metern groß war.  
Es war so unglaublich winzig! Und so niedlich! Es hatte sogar Haare. Eine weiche flaumige Masse aus schwarzem Haar, das auf seinem kleinen Köpfchen spross.  
„Es ist Laufeys Sohn. Ich fand ihn verlassen in einem zerstörten Tempel. Leidend, sterbend. Zweifellos ausgesetzt weil sein Vater ihn wegen der geringen Größe als Schande ansah.“ Odin zog die Illusion wieder über das Kind was dieses dazu brachte fröhlich zu glucksen und vergnügt mit den Ärmchen zu wedeln. Ein Bild das selbst den Allvater zum lächeln brachte, besonders als das Baby sich einen seiner Finger schnappte um daran zu nuckeln.  
„Armes Ding. Du bist sicher hungrig was? Du bist dir deswegen sicher Odin?“ Frigga befreite seinen Finger und ersetzte ihn durch ein Fläschchen Milch, welche begeistert getrunken wurde, dann wandte sie sich ernst ihrem Mann zu.  
„Ich fürchte ja. Die Riesen sind stolz und stark. In ihrer Welt hat Schwäche keinen Platz. Ich vermute auch, dass der Junge nicht reinblütig ist. Jotun haben üblicherweise keine Beharrung. Die Mutter könnte eine Asische Gefangene gewesen sein.“ Schweigend sah das Königspaar Asgards auf das Kind hinab. Egal wer die Eltern waren oder wie es gezeugt wurde, es konnte nichts dafür. Es war nur ein unschuldiges Neugeborenes. Frigga traf ihre Entscheidung.  
„Wir werden ihn behalten. Er soll unser Sohn sein und Thor wollte schon immer einen Bruder.“  
„Ich hatte gehofft du würdest dies sagen. Wer weiß, vielleicht können wir durch ihn eines Tages eine Brücke zwischen unseren Welten schlagen. Frieden schaffen.“ Im darauffolgendem Monat wurde Loki Odinsohn, von Königin Frigga zu ihrem und des Kindes Schutz im geheimen zur Welt gebracht, dem Volk vorgestellt. Bis dahin hatte der Kleine bereits ordentlich an Gewischt zugelegt und ging als gesundes Asischen Kind durch, wenn auch minimal etwas zu klein geraten.  
Da bis vor kurzem Krieg herrschte und die Königin an einem sicheren Ort versteckt war, schöpfte niemand Verdacht.

***

Die einzigen, die neben Frigga und Odin von Lokis wahrem Erbe wussten, waren Heimdall, den niemand könnte auf Dauer derartiges vor ihm verbergen und die Hauptheilerin Eir. Ihre Aussagen bei Lokis Erstuntersuchung damals ließen Frigga erstmals die Stirn runzeln, doch sie dachte sich sonst nichts weiter dabei.  
„Absolut sicher. Er ist reinblütig. Kein Mischling, weder Jotun-Ase noch Mensch.“  
„Seltsam. Wir dachten wegen der Größe und den Haaren…“  
„Für die Größe gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten. Genetische wie medizinische… Vielleicht war die Mutter krank oder er ist eine Frühgeburt. Es ist schwer zu sagen, ich hatte noch nie zuvor einen Jotun zur Behandlung und wir haben auch keine hilfreichen Bücher dazu. Was die Haare angeht. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht haben alle Jotunkinder Haare sowie Jungvögel Flaum haben, der später ausfällt. Oder es ist einfach eine Anomalie.“ Eir sprach noch über einige andere Dinge. Unter anderem tat sie ihr Missfallen darüber kund, keinerlei Bezugs- oder Vergleichspunkte zu besitzen. Weder sie noch ein andere ihr bekannter Heiler hatte sich je mit einem Jotun als Patienten auseinandergesetzt. Geschweige denn mit einem Babyjotun. Es war Neuland für sie alle.  
„Egal. Solange er nur gesund ist.“ Später schickte Frigga inoffizielle Anfragen an alle Bibliotheken in den Neun Reichen, für Bücher über Jotunheim. Die Kultur, Geschichte, Anatomie und allem anderem. Es kam nicht viel seriöses dabei heraus. Vieles waren Horrorromane oder Gruselgeschichten für Kinder aber es gab auch eine Medizinische Abhandlung eines Arztes, der einige Tote Jotun seziert und studiert hatte, in der Hoffnung, etwas über ihre Fähigkeit Kälte zu produzieren herauszufinden. Dank dessen konnte Eir immerhin sagen, das Loki keine Fehlbildungen hatte. Alle Organe waren vorhanden und am richtigen Platz.

Loki legte in den ersten Monaten schnell an Gewicht und Größe zu und entwickelte sich prächtig. Er war gesund und munter und die Ammen und Dienerinnen waren allesamt verzückt von ihm. Thor liebte seinen kleine Bruder wie erwartet ebenfalls abgöttisch, war aber etwas enttäuscht, das Loki noch zu klein war um mit ihm zu spielen.  
Aber wie alle Kinder wuchs auch er. Als ihre Söhne älter wurden, wurden sie unzertrennlich. Der Tatsache geschuldet, dass sie beide Prinzen waren und daher natürlich nicht wie andere Kinder in eine öffentliche Betreuung oder Schule gingen, hatten sie kaum Kontakt mit anderen Kindern ihres Alters.  
So blieb es auch weitestgehend unbemerkt bis zu Thors fünftem Geburtstag. Dies war das erste Mal das sie eine richtige Feier veranstalteten, bei der auch Loki dabei war. Zuvor war er einfach noch zu jung gewesen für den ganzen Trubel. Aber jetzt war er drei Jahre alt und damit alt genug um mitspielen zu können.  
Thor war kräftig für seine fünf Jahre, fast Einszwanzig, dementsprechend war es im direkten Vergleich nie wirklich auffällig geworden aber jetzt wo Frigga und Odin Loki neben anderen Kindern sahen, wurde es deutlich. Loki war groß für sein Alter. Einsfünfzehn und damit beinahe so groß wie sein älterer Bruder. Er ragte über seine dreijährigen Altersgenossen heraus.  
Die Kinder störte dies freilich nicht und auch die anderen Eltern waren unbesorgt. Thor war um ein Jahr voraus gewachsen, sein kleiner Bruder eben auch. Es war schlicht ein Zeichen dafür, dass die beiden Prinzen nach ihrem Vater kamen und eines Tages sicher zu großen, starken Kriegern heranwüchsen.  
Odin und Frigga jedoch waren ein wenig besorgt.  
Als Thor sechs wurde begann seine Lernphase. Seine körperliche Entwicklung verlangsamte sich drastisch und würde erst in etwa zwanzig Jahren wieder einsetzten. Als Loki Sechs wurde, war er einen halben Kopf größer als Thor und Odin fürchtete schon, damals im Tempel vielleicht eine Fehler gemacht zu haben. Aber dann stoppte Lokis Wachstum vollständig, während Thors langsam aber stetig voranschritt. Mit den Jahren vergaßen Odin und Frigga ihre Sorgen wieder, es schien wohl nur eine Phase gewesen zu sein. Mehr nicht.  
Während die Zeit voranschritt zeigte Thor große Begeisterung und Talent für Sport und den Kampf, was Odin mit Freuden unterstützte. Loki entwickelte eine Affinität zur Magie und so nahm sich Frigga seiner an und der Junge saugte alles was sie ihm beibrachte auf wie ein Schwamm.  
Zwanzig Jahre nach Kriegsende wollte Odin einen ersten Versuch machen, den Jotun wahren Frieden anzubieten und lud sie zum alle zehn Jahre stattfinden Gipfeltreffen der Welten ein, welches nicht ganz zufällig mit dem Kriegsende zwischen ihren beiden Reichen zusammenfiel. Es hätte große symbolische Wirkung, würden Jotunheim und Asgard sich an einem so entscheidenden Tag der Geschichte offiziell die Hand in Freundschaft reichen.  
König Laufeys Antwortschreiben kam schnell und mit wenig freundlichen Worten. Er beschimpfte Odin als Mörder und Dieb und gab zu verstehen, dass er es als persönliche Beleidigung sah ihn ausgerechnet an einem Tag der Trauer derart zu verhöhnen, indem er von einer Zukunft für die Kinder ihrer beiden Völker sprach.  
Alle weiteren Schreiben Odins, der mit aller Höflichkeit um Verzeihung dafür bat da er nicht wusste, das heute ein Trauertag in Jotunheim war, wurden allem Anschein nach komplett ignoriert. Natürlich war dem Allvater klar, dass es lediglich eine Ausrede Laufeys war, um nicht zu dem Treffen zu erscheinen. Die Jotun waren noch immer wütend und rachsüchtig darüber, besiegt worden zu sein und Laufey zu stolz um den Hass hinter sich zu lassen und in die Zukunft zu blicken. Es war eine Schande aber vielleicht waren zwanzig Jahre einfach noch zu früh für die Riesen, um ihren Groll beiseite zu legen. Er würde es einfach weiter versuchen.

Mit Siebenundzwanzig setzte Thors Wachstum wieder ein und er begann sich langsam von einem Kind zu einem Teenager zu entwickeln. Er bekam Muskeln, wurde stärker und als der Palast mit Vierzig das erreichen seiner Mehrheit feierte, hatte er eine stattliche Größe von Einsneunzig. Außerdem setzte nun sein Bartwuchs ein und er begann die jungen Damen zum erröten zu bringen.  
Loki verkroch sich dagegen immer mehr in seinem Zimmer oder der Bibliothek je älter er wurde. Er wollte nicht gesehen werden, weil er kaum größer geworden war. Als er zwei Jahre nach Thor die Mehrheit erreichte, war er kaum Einssechzig groß und Ziel unablässiger Spötteleien. Die Meisten zwar hinter vorgehaltener Hand, aber er bemerkte es dennoch und er hasste es. Egal wie sehr Frigga ihn aufzumuntern versuchte oder wie oft sie und Odin ihm versicherte, dass dies völlig in Ordnung und an seiner Größe nichts auszusetzen wäre, er schämte sich für sich selbst.  
Bis er plötzlich, als keiner es noch erwartete, einen Wachstumsschub bekam und innerhalb eines Jahres um zwanzig Zentimeter wuchs. Das selbe im darauffolgenden Jahr und in dem danach. Erst war Loki begeistert und verstand nicht die nervösen, ängstlichen Blicke seiner Eltern. Er freute sich darüber endlich mit seinem Bruder gleichzuziehen und ihn dann sogar zu überholen. Jetzt konnte er sich über Thors Größe lustig machen.  
Doch die Freude verflog schnell als er merkte, das sein Körper nicht aufhören wollte zu wachsen. Er ging über zwei Meter, näherte sich den Zweieinhalb und zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen dafür zu stoppen. Und das war noch nicht alles.

***

„Mutter sieh mich doch an, ich bin eine Monstrosität! Ich bin so groß wie ein verdammter Frostriese! Alle Leute reden über mich und nenne mich Bastardkind! Sie behaupten, du wärst von einem Riesen geschändet worden und ich wär das unnatürliche Ergebnis!“ Loki war völlig aufgelöst als Frigga ihn erneut versuchte aus seinem Zimmer zu locken. Seit inzwischen rund einem Jahr verbarrikadierte er sich immer weiter und schottete sich von allem und jedem ab. Er verließ sein Zimmer fast nur noch Nachts, wenn weniger Gefahr bestand jemandem zu begegnen. Inzwischen hatte er zwei Meter siebenundvierzig erreicht.  
Frigga war ebenfalls geschockt. Sie hatte gewusst dass es Gerüchte über Loki gab. Darüber warum er so unnatürlich wuchs aber dieses war selbst ihr neu.  
„Ich versichere dir Loki, ich wurde nicht geschändet. Du bist kein Bastard verstanden? Du bist mein Sohn, deine Größe spielt überhaupt keine Rolle. Allerdings müssen dein Vater und ich dir etwas erklären. Ich werde später mit ihm sprechen und dann reden wir. Gemeinsam, in Ordnung?“ Ja, es wurde wirklich dringen Zeit die Wahrheit zu sagen. Die Sache weiter geheimzuhalten, zu verschleiern oder sich irgendwelche obskuren Erklärungen auszudenken, kam definitiv nicht infrage. Über Lokis Entwicklung konnte man nicht weiter hinwegsehen. Er war ein Jotun und zwar kein Kümmerling wie sie es damals annahmen. Und wenn ihr Verdacht stimmte, worauf Eirs bisherige Untersuchungen hindeuten, war Lokis körperliche Entwicklung völlig normal für seine Art, was bedeutete, dass sie sich nicht nur bei der Kleinwüchsigkeit geirrt haben könnten, sondern auch warum er ausgesetzt wurde. Falls dem überhaupt so war. Die Angelegenheit musste schnellstmöglich geklärt werden, bevor es zu einem politischen Skandal kam.  
„Ist es ein Fluch? Bin ich verflucht worden? Ist das der Grund warum Vater so darauf drängte dass die Eisriesen erscheinen sollen?“ Frigga setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett und nahm seine Hand um ihn zu beruhigen. Der hoffnungsvolle Ton brach ihr fast das Herz.  
„Es ist kein Fluch Loki. Ich fürchte, es ist weit komplizierter als das.“ Eine Weile war es still.  
„Mutter? Da ist noch eine Sache.“ Schniefend wandte Loki den Blick ab, nicht in der Lage sie weiter anzusehen. Tröstend streckte sie sich nach oben um seine Wange zu streicheln. Dabei löste sie die Illusion die er über seinen Kopf gelegt hatte.  
„Oh Loki, was ist passiert?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Als ich vor ein Paar Tagen aufwachte, lagen die ersten Büschel auf meinem Kissen und jeden Tag waren es mehr. Sie sind alle einfach ausgefallen.“ Loki war kahl geworden und trotz Odins Illusion auf seiner Gestalt, konnte sie die ersten Ansätze von Knochenkämmen sehen, die sich unter der Haut zu bilden begannen.

Unterdessen betrat, die Versuche der Wachen ihn aufzuhalten zum Trotz, der soeben eingetroffene Abgesandte aus Jotunheim unangekündigt den Thronsaal. Überrascht und etwas verunsichert, denn Odin hatte um eine private Unterredung mit Laufey persönlich gebeten, unterbrach der Allvater die derzeitige Audienz der Vanen um den Neuankömmling zu begrüßen. Die Unhöflichkeit des Abgesandten ignorierte er erst einmal einfach.  
„Es ist erfreulich, das Jotunheim endlich bereit für Gespräche ist, auch wenn ich mit Laufey selbst gerechnet hatte aber ziehen wir uns für weiteres in mein Büro zurück.“  
„Nicht notwendig, ich bin lediglich hier um eine Nachricht zu übermitteln.“ Der Abgesandte verbeugte sich nicht einmal, wie die Höflichkeit es verlangte. Stattdessen sprach er eine vor Sarkasmus triefende Entschuldigung darüber aus, das König Laufey leider nicht kommen könne, um mit den Mördern seines Neugeborenen zu plaudern. Die Vanen schnappten empört nach Luft und bevor Odin es verhindern konnte, verlangte Thor lautstark das diese haltlosen Lügen zurückgenommen werden sollten.  
„Haltlos ja? Nun, Laufeys Sohn war vier Tage alt als er während des Krieges in einen unserer heiligsten Tempel gebracht wurde, um vor der Schlacht geschützt zu sein. Nach Ende der Kämpfe fanden wir den Tempel niedergerissen und geplündert, die Priester und Wachen tot im Innenhof und von dem Kind keine Spur. Eine weitere Suche förderte die Decke in die es gewickelt war zu Tage, irgendwo zwischen dem Tempel und der Bifröststelle. Daneben Hufspuren eines Pferdes, das ein paar Beine zu viel zu haben schien.“ Damit drehte der Abgesandte sich um und ging wieder davon, während Odin erbleichte und im Saal die ersten geflüsterten Gespräche ausbrachen.  
Es dauerte keine Stunde bevor sich das neueste Gerücht im Palast, anschließend in ganz Asgard und bald drauf auch in den anderen Reichen, die Zeuge der Szene waren, verbreitete. Das folgende Familiendrama sowie der politische Skandal erreichten epische Ausmaße.


End file.
